The Witch's Notes
A series of small notes by an anonymous writer; these notes describe the story behind how the Witch died and left Somnia for good, stripping away the Hope Aspect. # Once upon a time, there was a young Witch who discovered another world within her dreams. The Witch grew curious of the world she found herself in and explored it. # It seemed that the Witch was in a grand castle of some sort, and had awoken in a room on the ground floor. She met many of the people that lived in this castle, and began making friends. # The Witch grew curious of the floors above her, and so set off to journey up. Her friends told her not to go up, of the dangers that awaited her there. The Witch did not listen. # Each floor seemed to be like it's own little world, and was filled with monsters of all kinds. The Witch hoped that she would become a hero and defeat the monsters for them, so her friends could see the things that she had. # The Witch grew overconfident in her ability and perished in battle. Her friends found her in time and returned her back to her bed so that she may rise again. # Each time the Witch thought she knew of everything in the tower, she would find something new. Beneath the graves of the six she assumed had came before her was a beautiful gateway. Her friends begged her not to open it. # The Witch was struck with tragedy, when exploring the castle her real body burned to death in a fire. She remained living inside the castle, but was unable to return to her real body. # With no other way to return home, the Witch opened the gate and left our world entirely, leaving us without Hope. Audio Log In addition to the lost notes, a number of audio tapes were found which detail an assistant's audio diary concerning their progress into researching Somnia. Audio Tape: "01-01-99" A new year, and it seems like it will be a great one. We believe we have a method of temporarily undoing a few of those seals keeping things locked in there. Audio Tape: "01-07-98" We have finally discovered the cause, it seems Lucid itself has 6 locks on it, which has prevented anything escaping it. According to our data, it would be possible to remove objects from there if even a single lock was removed, but it it would not come out unscathed. Audio Tape: "10-04-98" We are making progress, but slowly. I feel uneasy about hooking up the little girl to the machine rather than using a volunteer, but the Professor insists that his child would yield the best results. Audio Tape: "03-04-98" Finally, progress; today marks the start of our achievements. The professor has managed to get the window working, although the vision into that world is foggy and unclear. The professor has code named this new world Lucid. Audio Tape: "??????" Girl: Dad, what's going on? Dad: This will be the last time you need to open the gate, so make sure you do a good job alright pumpkin? Girl: Really? Alright, I'll do my best dad! Dad: There's my girl. (There is a hint of sadness to this last line before the tape cuts out.)''